Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Karamatsu n'est pas aimé de ses frères. Il n'est que leur souffre-douleur. Alors s'il disparaissait pour de bon, il ne leur manquerait pas... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit.


_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers d'Osomatsu-san (sauf Ichimatsu que j'ai kidnappé)**_

 _ **Image : Elle n'est pas de moi mais je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur(e) donc si quelqu'un le sait, dites le moi !**_

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens encore une fois avec un OS sur Osomatsu-san. Celui-ci est le résultat de tout ce que j'ai pu voir de déprimant sur Karamatsu ; à en lire certains, il n'est pas aimé de ses frères, et il ferait mieux de mourir. C'est faux ! Alors en réponse à toutes ces vilaines personnes, j'ai voulu écrire une histoire qui se terminait bien pour lui ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_

* * *

 _ **« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »**_

 _« A mes frères,_

 _Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Peut-être même ne m'avez-vous jamais aimé. Je ne sais pas à partir de quand cette relation s'est autant dégradée, et est devenue malsaine, invivable pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un punching-ball à vos yeux, un défouloir d'insultes et de coups pour que vous vous sentiez mieux après._

 _Au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais même, naïvement, heureux de vous être utile d'une quelconque manière. Je me relevais toujours avec le sourire, voire, dans mes meilleurs jours, je pouvais rire malgré la douleur qui me tordait le cœur._

 _Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Vous avez continué, persisté, et tandis que j'endurais tout sans rien dire, vous en profitiez._

 _Vous ne m'aimez pas._

 _Ou alors vous m'aimez simplement pour me faire souffrir._

 _J'en ai enfin pris conscience._

 _Et ça m'a détruit._

 _Je ne peux plus vous regarder, vous mes frères que j'aime tant, avec le sourire, pendant que vous m'assaillez de vos méchancetés._

 _Alors je vais partir._

 _Disparaître._

 _Pour de bon._

 _Je risque peut-être de vous manquer. Du moins, le temps que vous retrouviez un autre souffre-douleur. Puis vous m'oublierez. Comme toujours._

 _Toutefois, sachez que moi je ne vous oublierai jamais._

 _Je vous aimais sincèrement._

 _Adieu._

 _Karamatsu Matsuno. »_

Karamatsu fixait l'horizon depuis un moment maintenant. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis son arrivée ? Quelques minutes seulement ? Plusieurs heures ? Accoudé sur le rebord du pont, ses pensées vacillaient dans son esprit, et les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Plus jamais. Bientôt, tout serait terminé, il ne souffrirait plus. Il se demandait pourtant, et sans doute était-ce la raison qui le retenait sur terre, si ses frères avaient trouvé sa lettre. Et surtout, de quelle manière ils avaient réagi… Toutefois, y réfléchir lui causait plus de peine que de soulagement, car il les imaginait rire aux éclats, ou pire l'ignorer, et la mettre la poubelle, en pensant simplement qu'il rentrerait ce soir.

Sauf qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un peu de courage, enjamber la rambarde et…

\- Karamatsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna avant même d'avoir pu entreprendre le début de son projet. Ses yeux croisèrent dès lors ceux d'Ichimatsu. Son visage impassible le soulageait et le blessait en même temps il ne semblait pas avoir lu (ni vu) sa lettre.

\- Oh, Ichimatsu ! Rien, je profitais juste du paysage ! Tu veux te joindre à moi ? lui lança-t-il, avec son fidèle clin d'œil.

Inconsciemment, il espérait qu'il lui réponde de son naturel ton neutre, lui disant ne pas être intéressé. A moins qu'il ne cherche lui-même à le pousser dans le vide. Ce ne serait pas étonnant de sa part.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu s'apprêtait d'ores et déjà à chercher des arguments de défense, lorsqu'il réalisa que son cadet s'installait à ses côtés pour observer le coucher de soleil.

Il transpirait.

Certainement la chaleur, pensa-t-il.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Ichimatsu, sans le regarder.

Karamatsu arqua un sourcil, étonné qu'il se préoccupe de sa journée.

\- Aucune idée, il y a tant de jolies filles qui traversent ce pont que j'en ai perdu la notion du temps !

\- Je vois. C'est pour ça alors.

\- Hum ?

\- Rien.

Ichimatsu prit une profonde inspiration, puis se tourna vers son aîné.

\- On rentre à la maison ?

Karamatsu ne réagit pas. Son plan tombait à l'eau. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il rentrait, comme si de rien n'était ? Ils se moqueraient de lui, de sa lâcheté, et les insultes recommenceraient…

\- Oh vas-y, je vais rester encore un peu ici ! dit-il finalement avec un sourire forcé.

Soudain, la main de son frère se posa sur son épaule.

Elle était moite.

\- Rentrons ensemble Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu le regardait à nouveau dans les yeux. Sans sourciller. Avec force et conviction. Il ne le laisserait pas seul. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il pourrait disparaître.

\- Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné ! Rentrons à la maison.

Il enfourna ses mains dans les poches et commença à s'éloigner, avec regret, de la rambarde. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Comme il s'en allait, il ne remarqua pas l'expression soulagée d'Ichimatsu, qui sortit une feuille toute froissée de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Sans un mot, il la roula en boule, et la jeta dans le vide.

Il n'y aurait pas d'adieu aujourd'hui.

\- Oh brothers, je suis rentré ! s'exclama d'une fausse joie Karamatsu en franchissant la porte.

Il s'attendait à ce que personne ne lui réponde, habitué à l'indifférence totale, seulement, cette fois-ci Jyushimatsu apparut devant lui, toujours tout souriant. Pourtant, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il se dirigea simplement vers lui, et lui attrapa la main, avant de l'entrainer dans la salle à manger.

Une délicieuse odeur lui parvint aux narines. Sur la table, les couverts étaient dressés, et un succulent rôti, entouré de pommes de terre, se dressait en son centre.

Son plat préféré.

\- Ha vous rentrez à pic Ichimatsu et toi ! lança Osomatsu en entrant dans la pièce. Le dîner est prêt, venez vous asseoir.

Tandis que tous s'installaient autour de la table, Karamatsu resta planté un moment sur le seuil, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de comportement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir lu sa lettre et faire comme si de rien n'était… si ?

Ichimatsu passa près de lui, et lui fit délibérément une place à ses côtés.

Que comptait-il lui faire ?

Il s'avança prudemment et s'assit à son tour, s'attendant à tout instant à recevoir coups et/ou insultes.

Rien ne se produisit. Choromatsu servit ses frères un par un, puis un retentissant « Bon appétit ! » vibra entre les murs. Les frères parlèrent, rirent, jouèrent entre eux.

Osomatsu raconta sa journée au pachinko, qui se termina par son éternelle malchance.

Choromatsu s'émerveilla sur le concert qu'il était allé voir dans l'après-midi de son Idol préférée.

Jyushimatsu conta ses exploits de son entraînement de baseball.

Et Todomatsu se vanta de ses conquêtes féminines.

Karamatsu se contenta de les écouter. Le repas lui plaisait, mais une boule demeurait dans sa gorge, et son estomac ne parvenait pas à digérer les aliments. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il se leva, remercia ses frères pour le dîner, et annonça qu'il partait se coucher. Tout le monde lui lança un « Bonne nuit » en commun, à part Ichimatsu qui ne cessa de l'accompagner du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enferme dans la chambre.

Une fois certain d'être seul, Karamatsu laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la fenêtre ouverte. L'idée de sauter par-dessus et de s'échapper lui traversa l'esprit. Ses pieds l'y menèrent naturellement, mais se heurtèrent soudain à un objet dur posé au pied de sa guitare. Intrigué, il se pencha, et le ramassa.

C'était un carnet.

La couverture était rigide et recouverte de paillettes bleues. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains tremblèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

Sur chaque page, quelques mots de ses frères y étaient écrits.

 _« Hey Karamatsu !  
Tu voudras bien me prêter ta veste en cuir un de ces jours ? J'oserai jamais te le dire en face, mais force est de reconnaître que t'as un bon style… parfois !  
Osomatsu. »_

 _« Salut Karamatsu,  
Je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens, comme chacun d'entre nous à vrai dire, mais si un jour ça ne va pas, tu peux venir m'en parler. C'est vrai que je suis toujours obnubilé par les Idols mais si tu acceptais de venir avec moi un jour en concert, tu comprendrais à quel point c'est merveilleux !  
Choromatsu. »_

 _« Yo Karamatsu.  
Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.  
Mais sache que je ne te déteste pas.  
Loin de là.  
Ichimatsu. »_

 _« Masuru, Masuru ! Hasuru, Hasuru !  
Viens jouer au baseball avec moi ! Ca détend tu verras !  
Jyushimatsu. »_

 _« Dis-moi Karamatsu,  
Je sais que parfois je t'ignore, et j'ai tort. Tu es mon grand frère, et tu es quelqu'un de bien, plus que cet idiot d'Osomatsu qui ne pense qu'à ruiner tous mes rencards ! Hum… du coup je voulais te demander, mais ne le répète pas aux autres !  
Tu m'apprendrais à jouer de la guitare ?  
On dit que les filles adorent ça !  
Todomatsu. »_

D'autres petits mots ponctuaient le carnet.

Parfois ils se répondaient entre eux, ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez Karamatsu.

Puis des larmes s'évadèrent de ses iris, brisant ainsi les dernières barrières de son hypocrisie. Il serra le carnet de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine, et laissa exploser les sanglots qu'il retenait enfouis depuis trop longtemps en lui.

Il avait eu tort.

Complètement tort.

Ses frères ne le détestaient pas.

Mais ils ne savaient juste pas comment lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient.

Pourtant, ils venaient de le faire aujourd'hui.

Il s'imaginait la scène comme s'il y assistait ses frères rentrant chez eux, découvrant la lettre, Ichimatsu qui partait à sa recherche (il avait dû courir, et rien que cela, c'était une preuve d'affection pour lui car son frère détestait faire le moindre effort physique), tandis que les autres tentaient de se rattraper par d'autres moyens.

Ce qui voulait dire que ses frères s'étaient réellement inquiétés pour lui.

Et donc qu'ils tenaient à lui.

Lui, Karamatsu.

Le souffre-douleur. L'oublié.

Ils avaient cru en son adieu.

Et ils n'avaient pas voulu lui dire adieu.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il était rassuré à présent.

Et heureux.

Ses frères l'aimaient.

Et il les aimait aussi de tout son cœur.

* * *

 _Notes : Et voilà ! C'est assez court, et très certainement bon nombres de réactions sont OOC, mais j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Je suis persuadée que Karamatsu est aimé, mais aucun d'entre eux ne le dira jamais, ils ont trop de fierté lol. Et j'ai pris le parti que ce soit Ichimatsu qui aille le chercher car, à mes yeux, même si c'est une relation assez SM entre eux, je suis persuadée qu'Ichimatsu est l'un de ceux qui tient le plus à Karamatsu. Allez sur ce, à la prochaine !_


End file.
